Ranma Saotome : College Student
by Daniel Shinigami
Summary: Ranma is going to college? What havoc could he possibly cause when trouble follows him wherever he goes? If you thought the things at Nerima was crazy, just try and guess what might happen in college! Abandoned.
1. Prologue : Do I have To?

**Disclaimer : Ranma does not belong to me.Certainfeatures from retarded yet funny college movies are in this fanfic, also not mine.**

**Ranma Saotome : The College Student**

**Prologue : Do I have to?**

* * *

"What!" 

Ranma looked incredulously at his parents as they held a sheet of paper in front of him. Taking the form from their hands, he skimmed through various paragraphs of information until he read one part out loud,

_"Mr. Saotome, you have failed most of our recommended procedures and although your credentials are less than promising, your 'mother' has made it clear that you must attend college. So, University Kawasaki has made an exception and we will accept you into our school."_

Ranma let the form slip from his hands, as shock was apparent on his face. Snapping out of his daze, he turned an angry glare towards his father and mother and questioned,

"College? Why do I have to go to college! I finished high school, wasn't that enough?"

Although Genma was cowering behind his wife, Nodoka held firm as she replied,

"I will not have my manly son go on with his life as a retard! I expect you to get a college degree! I also expect you to pick up beautiful women at various teenage college parties, get married, have a couple of mistresses, and have lots and lots of children!"

Ranma tried his hard to keep his cool under his mother's gaze, but to no avail as he suddenly found himself kneeling in front of her. He bowed his head back up and asked,

"Do I really have to go to college?"

Nodoka nodded as she replied,

"I already packed your things dear, the taxi should be here any moment to pick you up."

With a gloomy expression, Ranma accepted his fate and went upstairs to get his things. Genma, realizing Ranma had left the room, valiantly stood and posed as he cried out,

"I sure taught that insolent boy of mine a lesson, didn't I wife! Shows him that a real man like me is always in control!"

Nodoka sipped her tea quietly as she said,

"Go get some more tea for me husband."

"Yes dear."

* * *

"Stupid, perverted, jerk, I hope he never comes back, I hate him, I wish I never met him!" 

Akane continued to insult Ranma as she mercilessly beat into her 'Ranma' figurine with hardcore punches. With one spin kick, she caused the figurine to break and fly through the dojo's door as Nabiki was currently entering. Narrowly dodging the figurine, she walked towards her sister with an amused expression on her face.

"You're going to miss him, aren't you?"

Akane blatantly ignored Nabiki as she started a kata, however Nabiki was not going down without a fight.

"You can't fool me sis, even if Ranma is an idiot, you like him."

Akane stiffened when she heard that comment, causing her to fall to the floor. With a furious expression on her face, she angrily retorted,

"Why would anyone like a stupid, perverted, jerk like him, especially me? I hate him and I could care less about what he wants to do. If it doesn't involve me, that it's not my problem!"

Akane stood up and proceeded to leave the dojo.

"Ranma's mom is voiding the engagement."

Akane froze in mid-step as she contemplated on what that meant. With a strained expression on her face, she answered,

"So, see if I care!"

She stomped out of the dojo and entered the Tendo home, leaving a sympathetic Nabiki behind. Nabiki reluctantly shook her head as she said to no one in particular,

"You're going to regret saying that Akane. No matter what you say to everyone else, you can't fool me."

Nabiki was shaken out of her thoughts when she saw Kasumi come into the dojo with a cup of tea. With a worried expression on her face, she handed Nabiki the cup of tea and asked,

"Oh my, is Akane alright? I saw her go upstairs almost crying."

Nabiki shook her head as she sipped from her cup.

"Akane'll be alright big sis, she's just worried about Ranma going to college, that's all."

Kasumi with her usual clueless expression, said with concern,

"Oh my, I hope Akane isn't sad because she's going to a different college than Ranma-kun is."

Nabiki looked at her skeptically and said sarcastically,

"Of course that isn't it Kasumi, Akane is just sad she won't be able to cook for us anymore now that she's off to college."

Kasumi smiled serenely as she replied,

"Oh, is that all? Well than I guess I could let Akane cook everyday until she goes to college."

Kasumi left the dojo, leaving a horrified Nabiki behind.

"Me and my big mouth."

* * *

"Stupid mom, stupid pops, stupid college directory of University Kawasaki and all it's staff and members." Ranma grumbled as he sat back in his chair on the plane. He looked out the window with curiosity as he continued to see streams of clouds pass by the plane. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see a strange looking boy of about his age with green hair. With a goofy smile on his face, the boy asked Ranma, 

"Hey, you goin' to University Kawasaki too?"

Ranma reluctantly nodded his head as the strange boy's grin grew wider.

"Great! Me too! The names Reiji Hitose, but my friends call me Rei, if I had any. What's yours?"

Ranma scratched the back of his head as he answered,

"Uh, it's Ranma, Ranma Saotome."

The boy wiped his runny nose with the back of his hand before extending the same hand to Ranma.

"Okay, Ran! You and me are going to be great friends, I just know it!"

Shaking his head with a look of despair on his face, he stared out the window and whispered out loud,

"What have I got myself into?"

* * *

**TBC.**

**It's new and kinda short, but it's a start. Not a Akane/Ranma fic, just to warn you. Going to be a change of pace to what I usually write. It's going to contain lots of stupid crap from typical American college films such as American Pie, Road Trip, Old School, Euro Trip, and Van Wilder. If there are any problems, don't hesitate to give me any complaints.**

**Tell me what you think, Please R&R, Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks for Your Support, Daniel Shinigami.**

**Ja'ne!**


	2. Chapter 1 : Freshman

**Disclaimer : Ranma does not belong to me. Certain features from many retarded yet funny college movies are in this fanfic, which are also not mine.**

**Ranma Saotome : College Student**

**Chapter 1 : Freshman**

* * *

"This puts a damper in our plan." 

"Indeed."

Two shadows sat in the middle of a dark room, both were obviously smoking as one was bulkier than the other. The smaller shadow questioned,

"What can we do to stop this from happening?"

The larger shadow sighed loudly and said,

"The only possible solution is to capture him, and force him to do what we want against his will."

The other shadow nodded in agreement.

"Husband, why are you sitting in the dark?" A woman's voice asked as she flickered the lights on, showing that the woman was Nodoka Saotome and the two shadows occupying the room were Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome.

Genma slightly sweated as he answered,

"N-Nothing wife, we were just talking about stocks, that's all."

Nodoka nodded hesitantly and left the room. Genma gulped loudly and wiped the sweat off his brow. He pounded his chest with his fist and said,

"Damn my wife, if only I weren't so kind and forgiving, I'd give that woman a smack and make her beg for my forgi-**URK**!"

Genma didn't get to finish his sentence as a large metal ashtray hit him squarely on the back of his head, Nodoka's voice in the distant saying,

"Don't forget to use and ashtray when you're smoking, **HUSBAND**!"

* * *

"Now, mister Saotome," 

Ranma kept himself from fidgeting under the Dean's piss-inducing gaze.

"On your transcript, it says you have caused destruction and mayhem at Furikan High, your previous high school. Your principal also told me you liked to beat up students and destroy countless walls inside the school,"

Ranma sighed and stared at his shoes as he realized that his past may have cost him his college registration.

"However,"

Ranma snapped his head back up.

"Principal Kuno has been a bit, how shall we put it, colorful as of late, so we here at University Kawasaki shall give you the benefit of the doubt. Welcome to Kawasaki, mister Saotome."

The dean stood up and shook hands with the ever eager Ranma, but before he could allow him to leave, he commented,

"Do not think you are getting special treatment, Mister Saotome, we are going to be watching your actions. One slip up and you're out of here."

Ranma gulped loudly again before nodding in agreement. He walked away slowly and went out the door, leaving a slightly amused Dean.

"The freshmen always fall for the 'I'm watching you' ruse, what suckers."

The man went to his desk and took out a yo-yo from his pocket. He sat down on his leather chair and proceeded to play with the toy.

* * *

"Geez, I thought I'd never leave." 

Ranma commented as he adjusted the strap on his luggage pack. He walked along the school parking lot before he than heard some rampant grunting and laughing as he turned towards a bunch of football players beat up a goofy looking 19 year old with green hair, which Ranma recognized as Reiji from the plane not too long ago.

Dropping his pack, he ran towards them and immediately broke up the fiasco and helped Rei to his feet, much to his gratitude. Letting the bruised and slightly bleeding Reiji collect his wits on his knees, Ranma turned towards the sneering football players with a glare.

"Why are you picking on him?" Ranma questioned loudly. The main football player, some buffed kid with tacky bleached blonde hair, snorted out an answer,

"This dork was touching my car." The jock emphasized what he meant by pointing his thumb backwards at the red convertible behind him.

Ranma turned back towards the sheepishly smiling Reiji who in turn said,

"It was shiny, I couldn't help it."

The blonde jock walked to Reiji and kicked him squarely in the side. Reiji cried out in pain as the jock laughed loudly, but he didn't get to finish him laugh as Ranma suddenly punched him in the cheek, causing him to go crashing in the cement. The two other jocks shouted profanities as they both went for Ranma.

Crouching down, he dodged both punched from both sides and sweeped under their feets, which caused them to fall head first in the cement. The blonde jock got back up and tried for a tackle from behind, but to no avail as Ranma did a sudden backflip and used his momentum to push down at the blonde's back with his hands, causing him to go crashing into the two other jocks.

The three jocks scrambled back to their feets and ran away, swearing vengeance against Ranma and what not. Ranma sighed loudly as he realized he had already made enemies before even starting college. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to a smiling Reiji.

"We sure showed those jerks a thing or two didn't we?" Reiji commented as he made jabbing gestures while jumping around frantically. He turned back to Ranma with a slight curious look on his face and asked,

"How did you do all those tricks?"

Ranma smiled arrogantly and replied,

"I'm a martial artist!"

Reiji scratched the back of his head and asked,

"Martial artist? Is that some food?"

Ranma facefaulted in the cement. He snapped back to his feet and yelled out,

"What are you an idiot?"

He chose wisely not to ask again as Reiji started to use his tongue to try and reach for a small stream ofmucus descending from his nose. Choosing to ignore his antics, Grabbing his pack, Ranma walked away slowly and proceeded to look for the dorm room he was assigned to.

* * *

"505, 506, 507, 508, 50-9! Ah, here it is." 

Ranma inserted his key into the keyhole and turned the knob to enter the room. Inside, he saw large stacks of boxes and a familiar mop of green hair within the confines of them. A head popped up which showed itself to be the boy from before, Reiji. He smiled goofily and waved his hand like and idiot.

"Hey there Ran! Guess you're my dorm mate huh? (Laughs, snorts) We're going to have soo much fun!"

* * *

**TBC.**

**I would write more, but my computer needs to be repaired because of some viruses that keep causing the comp to restart when I don't want it to. I'll probably have to use my dad's computer, So be patient. As you probably have guessed by now, Reiji is going to be Ranma's friend at college, no matter how much he doesn't want to. This is going to be your typical college/Ranma fanfic. One tomboy, one rich bitch, one normal, the typical football bully, and so on and so forth. Ideas are greatly needed.**

**Tell me What you think, Please R&R, Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks For Your Support, Daniel Shinigami.**

**Ja'ne!**


	3. Chapter 2 : Teachers

**Disclaimer : Ranma does not belong to me. Certain features from many retarded yet funny college movies are in this fanfic, which are also not mine.**

**Ranma Saotome : College Student**

**Chapter 2 : Teachers**

* * *

A figure was seen walking through the forest. A boy, looking to be about 19, was carrying what seemed to be an enormous backpack of sorts. The boy himself was wearing extremely worn out clothes, his pants black and his shirt yellow. He had short, black hair and a black and yellow bandana covering said mop of hair.

With a sort of scowl on his face, he whispered loudly,

"Damn you, Ranma, I know you are some how responsible for getting me lost in this forest, not to mention the freakishly humongous wolves that appeared out of nowhere in the middle of Kyoto that chased me in here."

Continuing to grumble blatantly, he had a sudden urge to cry out _'WHERE ON EARTH AM I!'_ but, as he got older, he realized that that was the reason that trouble always seem to find him, most likely Ranma's fault he figured.

**'Drip, Drip'**

Ryoga groaned and took shelter under a tree as rain started falling, even though it was actually very hot a minute ago. He let his pack drop to the ground and leant back against the tree he was under. Closing his eyes, he imagined himself walking hand in hand with his beloved Akane, both of them very much in love. That was, until Ranma came into the picture. He cackled evilly and took a hold of Akane against her will, taking her away to his haunted castle, leaving Ryoga alone and lost again.

He broke out of his daydream and cried out,

"Curse you Ranma! Even in my dreams you make my life a living hell!"

Still in his tiny tantrum, he snapped his head against the very tree he was leaning on, causing the tree to go crashing down. Ryoga was nowhere to be seen as a tiny black piglet crawled out of his yellow shirt. The piglet was seen jumping up and down while screeching,

**"Bwee! Bwee! Bwee!"**

* * *

**"Achoo!"**

Ranma rubbed his nose irritably as he realized this was the third time he sneezed in the last 2 minutes. Either he was getting a cold, or a rival/villian/arch-nemesis/Ryoga was talking about him. Truth be told, college wasn't as bad as he thought it would have. Even the library he was currently in wasn't as boring as it used to be, most likely because he matured a bit.

He focused back onto the textbook in his hands as he tried hard to ignore the obvious giggles and leers from the small crowd of girls sitting in front of him. Of course, he couldn't help that he was so good looking, but whenever a girl seem to take notice of him, a new enemy was always around the next corner.

Still reading his textbook about some dude named Shakespeare, he noticed that the girls that were admiring him, were scrambling out of the library like a bad stench. He stiffened when he felt someone breathe down his neck and thought to himself, _'Did one of my rivals follow me here?'_

Acting fast, he used his top-notch martial arts to immediately grab a hold of the person behind him, and threw him on the table in front of him. Seeing the mop of messed-up green hair and hearing the girlish squeal of pain, he quickly realized that it was not an old rival, but actually Reiji, his annoying and retarded dorm mate in Kawasaki.

Obviously peeved about Reiji finding him here, Ranma questioned irritably,

"Why are you following me?"

Reiji snorted noisily while sliding against the table to sit across Ranma. Picking his ear obnoxiously, he replied,

"You're the only guy I know here, and everytime I try to talk to someone, they always wave their nose and say I stink or call me a loser. What a bunch of morons, I took a shower 5 days ago so I can't possibly stink."

Ignoring the urge to mention something about personal hygiene, he curiously asked,

"Didn't you go to class today?"

Reiji shook his head and answered,

"They said my class is on seven. It's only six right now."

Ranma marveled at the obvious stupidity that Reiji seem to exhibit and replied,

"They meant seven in the morning, stupid!"

Reiji laughed and snorted before commenting,

"Me stupid? Yeah right, they said seven not nine."

Ranma chose to ignore him and decided it was best to head back to his dorm room after an hour of studying. He went through the library door, but accidentally bumped into an old looking man on the way out. His physical prowess kept him from falling, but that wasn't the case with the old man as he immediately helped the old man up.

The old man looked at Ranma critically and questioned,

"Who are you? Are a new student here?"

Ranma nodded yes.

"Ah, well welcome to Kawasaki young man. I am known as the 'bull' around these parts because I personally handle suspensions and expulsions, which is also why I am respected."

Ranma nodded, realizing it would be very wise not to cross this man.

"Aside from my nickname I am also known as Cow Pee-

The old man paused when Ranma unexpectedly started to cough. Rubbing his eyes and holding his throat, Ranma asked,

"W-What was your name again?"

"Cao Pi, you see I am of Chinese descent. My father was Chinese and my mother was Japanese."

Ranma nodded stiffly as he kept himself from panicking.

_'Better not make fun of his name pronunciation or else I'm in trouble.'_

"HAHA! Your name sounds like cow pee!"

Ranma facefaulted hard as he kept himself from banging his head repeatedly on the ground. Getting up, he looked at the giggling Reiji with distaste. All ofa sudden, Ranma heard a loud 'ahem' behind him and turned around to see a red faced Cao Pi.

"How disrespectful!" Cao Pi said irritably,

"I don't want to go on a rant here, but my enunciations helped defenestrate many of America's foreign policy, Roskolnikov filibuster deoxymonchydroxinate probable to other citizens of many countries! Superfluous to the facts, my ability to procrastinate others is superior to most! You best respect that, Boy, because I will be keeping my eyes on you!"

The elderly man turned away rudely and walked away from them, leaving a twitching Ranma and a confused Reiji. Reiji scratched his head as he asked,

"What the hell does 'rant' mean?"

* * *

**TBC.**

**Sudden, I know. I have no idea where I am headed with this story, so I may need some help from supportive reviewers. Any ideas you can provide for me?**

**Thanks for Your Support, Daniel Shinigami.**

**Ja'ne!**


	4. Chapter 3 : New Acquaintances

**Disclaimer : Ranma does not belong to me, this fine Anime belongs to one Rumiko Takahashi. Certain features from a lot of funny college films are also in this fanfic.**

**Ranma Saotome : College Student**

**Chapter3 : New Acquaintances**

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the sky hadn't a single cloud in the sky. Friends were chatting happily outside, students were studying and learning inside. Yes, it seemed no one was having a bad day in University Kawasaki, all except, one.

Ranma Saotome, the 'renowned' ,or at least in his hometown, greatest martial artist of his time, was not fighting large yak monsters or arrogant phoenix gods nor was he fighting vengeful rivals or evil people out to try to kill him. Rather, he was fighting himself, at least to stay awake.

_'Must, stay, AWAKE!'_ a drowsy Ranma thought loudly to himself hopelessly.

Right now, Ranma was currently in the middle of a curriculum class with one of his, less likeable professors. The 'Bull' as he liked to call himself, was teaching what appeared to be 'Hamlet', a very chilling tale that would probably leave many to ponder, not that Ranma would care.

"And that was when he saw his father's ghost, looming over him like a-

**(SNORE!)**

Cao Pi growled as he heard the indignant snore. Which student? He already knew. Clearing his throat and with his back still turned away from the students, he called out loudly,

"Mr. Saotome!"

Ranma immediately snapped his head up from the tiny puddle of drool he made and replied,

"What? What? What?"

The class started giggling as they gazed at Ranma's obvious drowsy, yet clueless look, which only caused to fuel the professor's fire. With a red face, Cao Pi yelled out,

"MR. SAOTOME, I WILL NOT HAVE ANYONE SLEEPING IN MY CLASS, DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Cao Pi facefaulted as the snoring resumed, Ranma seemingly sleeping again. He got up and in a burst of anger, he took a hold of one of his board's markers, and threw it at Ranma. Expecting it to hit its target, he was immediately surprised when Ranma instantly caught it right when it was about to land on his face. The sudden impulse went away as Ranma's hand fell down lifelessly, his instincts no longer blaring as it did before.

Cao Pi immediately got angry again and threw whatever he could find on his desk, which only proved to be useless as Ranma single handedly caught them in mid air and dropped them on the ground, one by one. After throwing his wallet at Ranma, which also proved to fail to his him, Cao Pi groaned angrily and stormed out his classroom.

Silence reigned, aside from Ranma's snoring and occasional snorting, before loud cheers were heard as one shouted out,

"Saotome defied the bull, now we can get out of class!"

More cheering was heard as everyone stormed outside the classroom, leaving a stagnant Ranma alone to sleep in peace.

* * *

**(Yawn)**

Ranma groaned as he stretched his arms in the air. Scratching his head as he opened his eyes wearily, he said to no one in particular,

"Can't believe I just fell asleep like that, how embarrassing."

Looking at the giant clock hanging outside the college mid-top, he realized he still had about half a hour until his next class and figured he could probably use that time to catch up on his sleep, not that it was his fault that he couldn't sleep last night, of course not. It was Reiji's.

* * *

"Hey, Ran!" 

Ranma opened his sleepy eyes as he looked at an eager Reiji. He looked at the clock hanging in their dorm room and bugged out when he saw that it was midnight. Still sleepy, Ranma turned away from Reiji and mumbled,

"Leave me alone Reiji, I got class tomorrow."

Reiji, however, wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Oh come on Ran! I just bought this cool Karaoke box for only 200,000 yen!"

Ranma immediately sat up from his bed and looked at Reiji with shock.

"200,000 yen for a puny karaoke box? What are you crazy? That's a lot of money!"

Reiji scoffed loudly as he replied,

"So what? My parents are rich!"

Ranma did an '_ahh_' as he realized Reiji's parents being rich, explained a lot of how Reiji was even able to get into a college like this. Ranma said to Reiji,

"Alright Reiji, but I really need to go to sleep for class, so try to keep it down, ok?"

Reiji nodded as he walked away with his karaoke box. Ranma yawned loudly and snuggled back into his pillow.

'I don't have to worry about Reiji, even if he is a bit loud, I'm a pretty deep sleeper.'

Ranma closed his eyes to let sleep bestow him, when all of a sudden, he snapped back up when he heard loud music shriek throughout the room. Ranma immediately tried to ignore it and went to go back to sleep, but another sound soon came screeching after.

**"R-E-S-P-E-C-T, THAT'S WHAA-TT IT MEE-AANS TO MEEEEEE!"**

Ranma desperately tried to clasp his palms over his ears as Reiji's off-key singing drove him to the brink of insanity. Looking up at his ceiling, he cried out over the noise,

_"PLEASE JUST KILL MEEEE!"

* * *

_

Ranma grumbled irritably as he reminisced on that 'moment'.

_'How can anyone sing like that all night long?'_

Choosing to forget the nightmare, he walked back to his dorm room sleepily, not even paying attention when he suddenly ran into someone along the path. Ranma of course stayed on his feet, but the person that he bumped into most likely wasn't, if the feminine yelp was any indication to it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to knock you down." Ranma said as he helped the girl up to her feet.

* * *

"God, I've had an awful day." A girl said out loud. 

Said girl was about 5'6 in height, with long locks of brown hair pulled back into a stylish ponytail. She had an athletic body, slim with a flat stomach that went well with her Generous C cup bosoms. She had a pretty face that could probably be described best as cute. However, she had not on a cute smile, rather an angry scowl that represented what she was feeling at the moment. Her clothes were irregular to a normal mini skirt or jeans of some sort, rather she wore tomboyish type clothes. A shirt many sizes bigger than her and just below the knees shorts as her sneakers said a lot of what she did. Despite her outer appearance, many boys would gladly ask her out if they had a chance.

_'I can't believe they kicked me off the soccer team! It's not like I meant to kick Saiyuri in the face with the ball, even though that bitch did deserve it. I swear, if I see that snitching cock-sucker slut again, I'm going to slice her into itty bitty pieces and bury her in the nearest park here!'_

Although, if most boys knew what she was thinking at the moment, they would practically pee in their pants and run home to their mommies and daddies. Her name? Why it's Sakura Kagome of course.

**(Yelp)**

_'Son of a bitch!'_

Of course she would've been better off with a name like Kiwama, since she would not be described best as 'cherry blossoms'.

* * *

**(Yelp)**

_'Son of a bitch!'_ Sakura thought loudly as she landed on her backside. Rubbing her butt irritably, she cursed whoever had bumped into her and swore they would regret doing so.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to knock you down." She heard the person say as the said person was currently helping her up.

Sakura dusted off her pants as she scoffed.

"Oh you will be in a minute when I'm, through, with, you." Sakura murmured slowly as she gazed into the bluish-gray eyes of the man who had knocked her down.

'So beautiful and gentle, yet chilling and powerful at the same time.' Sakura thought softly. She snapped out of her daze when the blue gray eyed man said something,

"Um, like I said, sorry for knocking you down."

Sakura swayed her hand shallowly as she replied slowly,

"No problem."

The man sweatdropped and replied,

"My name is Ranma Saotome, by the way. What's yours?"

Sakura breathed deeply as she answered,

"Sakura, Sakura Kagome."

Ranma nodded and yawned suddenly. He stretched his arms in the air as he groaned when the muscles, which Sakura immediately noticed and took it upon herself to leer at them, cracked from lack of use.

"Sorry Sakura, love to chat, but I've really got to go catch up on some sleep, See ya!" Ranma yelled out as he ran past Sakura. Sakura stiffly turned around and waved a goodbye. Now that he was out of sight, Sakura had time to think of her current situation.

_'What a hunk! I've seen a lot of cute guys during my life, but that man was the first one to get me to act like a giddy school girl on the Spanish fly!'_

Sakura walked back to her dorm room as her face was contorted to that of deep thought.

_'But if he really knew me, he'd be on the first bus to the U.S.! SO, I've got to start acting cool, and if I try, I can make him my boyfriend! Consider me as your Santa Clause because you're on my Christmas list, Ranma Saotome!'_

Sakura giggled giddily as she entered her dorm loft.

* * *

"Danger, Will Robinson, Danger!" Reiji cried out. 

Ranma looked at Reiji weirdly as he questioned,

"What was that about?"

Reiji scratched the back of his head as he replied,

"I dunno, I just felt some sort of impulse to say it out loud."

Ranma pondered on this for a while before shrugging it off and going back to sleep.

**(Click)**

**"A-B-C! EASY AS ONE TW-OO THRE-**

**(BONK)**

"Ouch!"

"Knock it off!"

* * *

**TBC.**

**I've got something now, I think. Crazy, tomboyish girl added on for Ranma's affections. Some characters of the NWC will come on later in the series. But besides that, Hughs, from 'Full Metal Alchemist', DIED! Geez, talk about sad. Didn't expect him to go out like that, but I guess it was coming to him since he was snooping around affairs that were none of his business.**

**Tell me what you think, Please R&R, Suggestions are greatly needed and appreciated. Thanks for Your Support, Daniel Shinigami.**

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
